


[original]Story-teller

by JIAyin



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIAyin/pseuds/JIAyin





	[original]Story-teller

2019`10`21 JY  
[original]Story-teller

Not to be rude, but not much's going on in the grown-up world these days. Yes, not much. Nothing at all you should call it, if you never attempted to be nice. They don't think they don't wander they don't care a thing besides their terrible life. It's close to something I would very much like to call ugly. Children, on the other hand, are much funnier; they could dream and sour and read minds as they can, and just think about it: adults and children, two terribly differed forces kept in the same world, same city, even the same room. How could anyone stand?

I ain't, though, here to talk about that; yes, yes--I would be very much delighted to tell you about so, but that isn't my job. And you know what, that's exactly what I'm here to talk about--my job. 

Now you listen: this could get very complicated and lame, and we don't want that; we're children, all that attracts us is what we call fun, or in my words, magic. And don't you misunderstand; being attracted to fun and interest is completely alright. In fact, it might just be the very thing we are trying to do. But let's not get that far yet; all you need to know now is what I do and why I do it. You see, I'm a story teller, but all who I tell stories to are grown-ups. Whoa--don't walk away just yet; first, listen to the rest. 

Where do my stories come from? No, not me; I tell them, not create. You, though, you, are the one to make those stories up. Anything is fine, anything that makes no sense like a bus riding carrot or a flying onion; in your very own story, books could marry each other, moths could fly underwater; in your very own story, anything could happen. Fun, eh? That's not something they'll let you do everyday in what the grown-ups call "real world". And that's rubbish, I tell you; 'cause we don't live in the real world, and we don't need to: we, we live somewhere far away. Somewhere you'll be shown to in a second or so. 

How does it sound so far? Fascinating, uh? That's the kind of magic we would talk about, as we really could make a onion fly, a and have a moth drive a bus. It's all a simple tick, and I'm sure a kid as bright as you would soon figure it out.


End file.
